I love You and I'm Stubborn
by jennvellcs
Summary: There is a a night of singing at Hogwarts and Ginny wants to go second! Harry, Ron and Hermione sing after her each with songs to someone or something they feel strongly about! Ginny sings about Harry!
1. Stubborn

I Love you and I'm Stubborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of the songs those belong to JKRowling and Lisa Dames.

The days at Hogwarts where usually full of worry because of the war with Voldemort, but today was different. Today Hogwarts was having a karaoke dance party. There was also a large screen behind the stage and with one charm would show flashes the person chose to show everyone if they so desired. The stage was large and had three microphones on it, just incase some songs had more then one person singing. It was also suggested that the students dress in costumes of what they think the muggle band or person would wear.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all had songs they wanted to sing. Ginny decided she would go first because she and Harry had problems with his hero complex. He didn't want to date her because he was afraid that Voldemort would hurt her again. Well Ginny wanted to tell him that she loved him to much for that, and finally found it in two songs from a muggle site. Hermione had let her use the computer at her house to find some. Ginny felt that they matched what she wanted to say perfectly.

Ginny was the second in line that signed up for this day. She put on her country costume, complete with hat and boots. She walked down early to the Great Hall to get into line and hand in her songs.

She got into the line followed a few minutes later by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who where the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth in line. No one was nervous, just curious to what the other would be singing, or singing to, and what subject. Soon many people started filling into the Great Hall and Dumbledore got started. The first act was a second year and she did Bop to the Top by High School Musical. Then it was Ginny's turn.

Ginny walked up onto the stage, and grabbed a microphone. She decided to dedicate and say a few words for her two songs.

"I would first of all like to say that I am dedicating both the songs I am singing to Harry Potter. I would also like to tell him that every word in the songs is true to how I feel about everything!" Ginny then made a motion for the music to start.

_Thought about you in the middle of my crazy day _

_Had to stop and call to say I love you_

_In the middle of a business lunch that I didn't even, want_

_I miss you_

_Even when I'm pulled in ten directions, I only have to think about your face _

_And all those daily complications are suddenly erased_

_Your love is the best distraction; in my heart, you're the main attraction_

_Your love is like my mama's homemade apple pie_

_Your love is a sleep in Sunday, half price sale on a no work Monday_

_All good things rolled into one I just can't get enough love_

_Thought about you in the middle of a traffic jam _

_I'm late it's raining and I miss you_

_Normally I'd be freaking out_

_Now a days I just tune it out and picture you_

_I tell you baby any time I want to I can just escape the daily grind _

_I repeat your name like some weird mantra and it works every time_

_Your love is the best distraction in my heart you're the main attraction_

_Your love is like my mama's homemade apple pie_

_Your love is a sleep in Sunday half price sale on a no work Monday_

_All good things rolled into one I just can't get enough of your love_

_Your love just saves me baby it takes me away_

_Your love is the song that rocks me front row seats at the grand ole Opry_

_Your loves makes every night like the Fourth of July _

_Your love is so outrageous _

_Like a winning streak in Vegas all good things rolled into one _

_Your love is the best distraction in my heart you're the main attraction_

_Your love is like my mama's homemade apple pie_

_Your love is a sleep in Sunday half price sale on a no work Monday_

_I just can't get enough love _

_I just can't get enough love _

_Your love _

Ginny finished singing and Harry smiled when she caught his eye. Ron and Hermione gave her a thumbs up, while every body else cheered.

"Now my next song is what I think about being left behind, and Harry this is directly to you, and indirectly to my brother!"

_You had better drop that suitcase you aren't going nowhere_

_I know your mad but baby I don't care_

_You need the keys to the Pontiac; well I got it in my pocket_

_You aren't getting it back_

_I'm a little bit stubborn, a whole lot tougher, then any other girl you've ever know_

_Are we still in love uh, huh, am I giving up u uh_

_Set in my ways I won't quit my heart is a little bit stubborn_

_It's time to sit on the sofa we're going to fight for love _

_If you don't want to baby that's just tough_

_Don't let me catch looking out that door_

_Or you'll see a side of me you ain't seen before_

_I'm a little bit stubborn, a whole lot tougher, then any other girl you've ever known_

_Are we still in love uh, huh, am I giving up un uh\_

_Set in my ways I won't quit my heart is a little bit stubborn_

_Some real good making up ain't all that bad _

_Trust me baby you'll be glad_

_I'm a littler bit stubborn, a whole lot tougher, then any other girl you've ever known_

_Are we still in love uh huh am I giving up uh uh_

_Set in my ways I won't quit _

_My heart is a little bit_

_Set in my ways I won't quit_

_My heart is a little bit_

_Stubborn_

"I hope you all enjoyed that! Harry I hope you got the message!"

With those finishing notes, Ginny hopped off the stage and walked over toward the trio.

Harry walked up to her and said "Alright…I love you to…. and…you can come next time we go looking ok. Just sometimes I really want to keep you out of danger and …"

"Harry I already know why, just let me come sometimes, I won't get in the way."

"Ginny you could never get in the way."

Authors Notes: I would like to thank A and N for their very constructive review and encouragement to make this story better. I've fixed most mistakes but if there are some I missed, please say so!


	2. Wanted Dead or Alive

I love you and I'm stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKRowling has that honor. I also don't own the songs as Bon Jovi does.

Harry kissed Ginny for her wonderful performance. Harry then walked onto the stage and people looked shocked! This was because Harry was wearing tight leather pants, a hot red t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Now if the girls at Hogwarts had not noticed him before they would notice him now!

Harry whispered a quick spell and the screen behind him turned blue. Then he went up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I would like to dedicate this first song to my friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and of course the lovely Ginny Weasley!"

Then Harry began singing.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Unions been on strike _

_He's down on his luck…it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works in the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love-for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love-for love_

_Whoa, were half ways there_

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six strings in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used_

_To make it talk- so tough, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

Half way through Harry song the screen behind him started showing images of the four of them fighting death eaters, talking to each other, and in the hospital wing with various injuries.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love-we'll give it a shot_

_Whoa where half way there_

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Whoa were half ways there _

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

The last notes of the song died out and Harry started to speak again.

"Now that song really helped all of us in our continuous fight with Voldemort" he waited for the gasps to stop "and Ginny really did say we have each other and we may even die trying".

"Now this next song is about how Voldemort sees me…as a threat and the song also tells of my fight, in a way".

The songs beginning notes sounded, they sounded soft and as if someone were trying to hide. Then they got larger like an adventure happening.

Harry sang:

_It's all the same, only the names will change _

_Everyday it seems were wasting away_

_Another place where faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep; sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And sometimes when your all-alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keep's cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere, I'm still standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy; I've got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

The last notes dwindled into nothing. Then the clapping and cheering for Harry started. Harry bowed and left the stage.

He walked over to his friends and asked how he did.

"You were amazing Harry" Hermione congratulated him.

"You did really well, mate" Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"You really told a story Harry, and that's why I love you" Ginny kissed him again.

Authors Note: Hope you liked that chapter! I would like to thank Bellabambina, shadowfang666, Le-Le, and hargin1 for reviewing and for there wonderful help! Again tell me if I missed anything.


	3. I don't wanna miss a thing

Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter if I did, I wouldn't be here! Don't sue!

Note: this might be the last chapter as I still haven't found a song for Hermione, if you have an idea for one review!

Chapter 3: I don't wanna miss a thing

Ron looked nervously at the stage. He was thinking of backing out when Ginny came over to him and said, "It's not that bad, in fact it's really fun!"

"I just don't want to…you know mess up" Ron said shakily.

"You'll be fine." Ginny pushed him onto the stage.

The crowd went wild. Ron stood straight and tall, and looking he saw Harry Hermione and Ginny waving and cheering him on in the audience, which gave him the confidence he needed.

"I just want to say a few words before I start this song. I would like to dedicate these songs to one Hermione Granger, the love of my life. Now let the music begin!"

The first notes of the song sounded, and then Ron began to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear your breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

__

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

__

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I 'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

__

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you , just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And Just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of the time

__

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I 'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I 'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

__

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

The song was slow and full of emotion. Throughout the whole song, Ron would only look at Hermione. At the end, she blew him a kiss.

"This next song is how I felt during the time Hermione and I weren't together. Mostly fourth year, I also thought she did have a thing with Harry but she didn't."

After that comment most of the great hall laughed.

The notes started and seconds later Ron began to sing again.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you would'nt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

_  
__  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you (For you)  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

The crowd went wild again, and Ron hopped down off the stage and into Hermione's arms. Seconds later, she pulled him into a kiss. The boys near them whistled and Harry yelled, "Not in front of me please!"

"You did wonderfully Ron" congratulated Hermione.

"Thanks…Hermione, I really really love you."

"I love you too Ron".

A/N:I don't own the song…and since I'm redoing all chapters plus writing new ones I forget the title and artist of Ron's second song, so if anyone knows what it is please send me a review! The first song is Don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith.


End file.
